DGM: Funatics
by LadyMagix
Summary: A story of a group of girls suddenly found themselves meeting the DGM Characters in their house. Seeing how it goes, read :D possible pairings.
1. Friday part1

Ladymagix: hi guys, I suddenly wrote this fanfic for some reason. Apparently I was inspired by my friends (the Angels XD) anyways, I hope you like it, enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man **_

* * *

It was their usual Friday night. They all decided to have an all-night-anime-marathon even though it was raining that time. Everyone contributed on their part. Alice contributed the pillows and blankets; Samantha and Ellie contributed the snacks, while Lara, Tracy, and Candice arranged the living room and compiled the DVD's. After their preparation, they grouped each other in a circle as their chose their videos in the pile.

"What anime should we watch today?" said Samantha.

"You guys choose, I'm too lazy to pick" said Tracy.

"Don't be such a killjoy Trace. We have no homework for the weekend, at least savor it while it last" said Ellie.

"You sound like time is food" Tracy commented

"Can we just pick a DVD and get this over with?!" sighed Candice as she took out the freshly cooked popcorn from the microwave.

"oh! Oh! OH! I know! "Alice scattered the piles of DVD's until she picked out something out to the pile. "Let's watch this one!"

"D. gray man! Okay then… any objections?" said Lara.

"nope"

"I'm fine"

"As long as we could watch something."

It was decided. They gathered their favorite pillows and held it in their arms as Alice inserted the DVD to the player. They went closer to the television as they watched a few episodes. There, they saw the part where the Exorcists were already in the Ark.

"Hey guys, what happens if they exist?" Lara said as she played with her popcorn.

"You mean the Exorcists? Like that's going to happen. If they exist, you'll be clinging unto Kanda right? While Ellie will take random shots at them and send the pics to the internet." Candice giggled.

"I second that motion~" Alice added.

"Hey! I'm still going to save some for myself!" Ellie pouted.

"Come on guys, you all know that's impossible right?" Tracy sighed.

"Yeah… but you can dream right?" Lara smiled and everyone agreed.

Their gossips and talks didn't last until they noticed that the thunderstorms became stronger and television became a little fuzzy. Tracy checked the back of the TV to see if the wires were still connected. She then checked the player to see any glitches.

"I don't see anything wrong with the player or the TV. Maybe we should stop for tonight? It might be dangerous to watch something while the thunderstorm is still there." she concluded. As she was about to switch off the TV, lightning suddenly clashed and hit the television. Luckily, she was able to dodge in time.

"Trace, are you okay?!" Lara began to sprint to get the first-aid kit.

"I'm fine, don't worry…" Tracy panted as she then checked the television. She noticed that the wires were burned and she couldn't turn on the television, however the player was saved along with DVD in it. "I'll call Johan tomorrow; his father might be available by then."

Tracy suddenly heard a crash behind her. She turned around and she noticed that her friends were nowhere to be found.

"This is not the time to play hide and go seek…" she sighed.

"W-w-we're n-n-not p-playing!" Samantha said as she and the other girls suddenly came out behind the sofa and she looked at Tracy with bewilderment.

"Why are you guys stuttering?" She gave a confuse look on her face. As she was about to go closer to them, she felt something on her foot that made her tripped and fell on her knees. She then turned around saw bodies lying next to her. "WTF?! C-c-corpses!?" She ran back to the girls.

"_Maybe their not dead…"_Alice came out

"_Quick, someone poke them!"_ Ellie initiated.

"_Who the hell is gonna poke them?!"_ Candice said as she hid behind Alice.

"_You do it Tracy, you already touched them!"_ Lara said

"_I'm poking no dead body!"_ Tracy protested.

"_It's 5 against 1 Trace, you lose"_ Samantha concluded.

Defeated, Tracy regained her composure and went closer to the bodies. She bit her lip as she reached out something out from her bag. It was a ruler. She unzipped her bag and went closer and closer. She leaned forward and started to poke them with her ruler. First few pokes, there were no responses, she bit her lip and began to poke them again until she felt a sudden twitch on one of the bodies. She ran back and hid behind the sofa once more.

"_They're not dead!"_ Tracy whispered.

"_We should call the police! They're definitely robbers"_ Ellie reached out her phone and began to dial 911, but Samantha stopped her from doing so.

"_Guys, listen…"_ she uttered. They leaned closer to the sofa as they listened to the conversation.

"What the hell happen?"

"This is your fault Moyashi!"

"It's Allen, how many times do I have to tell your slow brain of yours Bakanda?!"

"Will you guys stop fighting?!"

"Lenalee, can you get off of me… I can't… breathe."

"I'm sorry Lavi, we'll stand up."

"Did I just hear Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi!?" Lara's eyes began to widen as she overheard their conversation.

"That's impossible! They're just robbers!" Candice tried to persuade her.

They carefully stood up, not wanting to be seen; their eyes began to widen as they saw a white haired guy with a weird scar on his left eye, a redhead with an eyepatch that covered his right eye, a young lady with short green hair and a young samurai with dark blue hair and eyes (they were referring to his weapon)

"Cosplayers?" they all said softly. They sat back down behind sofa and tried to find a reasonable answer in this event. Not long after they sensed that their shadows overlapped from the figures. They looked up and saw the Exorcist right above them.

* * *

Ladymagix: I'm done~ apparently I could sense how my friends will react~ It might take a while to update. until then… PEACE OUT.


	2. Friday part2

**Ladymagix:** Sorry guys for the really long delay…. I had so many projects…including the "We have to make a Graduation part" _ Luckily I was able to write this (and didn't get destroyed)

Disclaimer: You already get the idea… ( I do not own DGM)

This is for you… (you already know who you are~)

* * *

"_Cosplayers?" they all said softly. They sat back down behind sofa and tried to find a reasonable answer in this event. Not long after they sensed that their shadows overlapped from the figures. They looked up and saw the Exorcists right above them._

"Uh excuse me, if you could---"Allen was about finished his sentence until

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the girls screamed at the top of their lungs as they hugged Tracy as tight as she could.

"N-no wait… we're not-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The girls screamed even louder and hugged Tracy tighter.

"I don't want to die!" Alice screamed.

"Sadako came to life!" Samantha screamed

"Call the police! Call the ambulance! Call my Therapist!" Candice said.

"Trace, DO SOMETHING!!" Lara snapped.

"You can kick their butts! I'll get a video of it!" Ellie said.

"I… can't breathe…. About… to… die…" Tracy's face suddenly turned blue, until she was about to faint.

"We're not going to hurt you!" Allen frantically waved his hands.

"Allen what did you do to them?!" Lavi said.

"I didn't do anything idiot Lavi!"

The girls (except Tracy) looked at Allen closer and saw his handsome face along with the other Exorcists. Their faces turned red as a sudden thought of "Bishie" came into their minds. They shook their head as they tried to be realistic as possible.

"Guys… losing… sight…." Tracy was about to lose consciousness as the tight hug was suffocating her.

"Trace!!!!" The girls released their tight grip her as they gave Tracy space to breathe. They gave a relieved sigh and averted back to the Exorcists.

"Is she okay?" Lenalee walked closer at the girls as she checked the condition of Tracy.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Tracy sighed as she felt like she was about to ask a stupid question. "Who are you guys anyways?"

"I'm Allen"

"Lenalee"

"They call me Lavi, and that temperamental guy over there is Yuu" Lavi playfully pointed at Kanda.

"Call me that again stupid rabbit; I'll cut you in half." Kanda was about to unsheathe his weapon luckily, Lenalee was able to break up the fight.

"Damn… To think I was able to capture Mugen's invocation." Ellie pulled out her video cam.

"eh?" The Exorcists gave a confused look on their face. They then stared at the girls with awe as they heard the name of Kanda's weapon from an unknown girl.

"How did cosplayers get inside our house anyways? The door wasn't even opened" Lara gave a sigh.

"If you don't mind" Allen asked. "What are cosplayers?"

"You don't know what COSPLAY means?!" Alice gave an astounding look on her face.

"No…" The Exorcists said simultaneously.

"Uhhh… what century do you think you guys are in?" Samantha scratched her cheek.

"We're in the late 19th century…" Allen answered

"…."

"Right?"

"uuuh….." The girls said simultaneously.

"More importantly, where the hell are we?!" Kanda hissed. The girls moved back as they felt a scary aura around him.

"_He's scary…"_ Lara felt goosebumps all over her body.

"_That is so Kanda."_ Ellie commented.

"_I don't think that they know what century they're in_" Alice sighed.

"_I think they're just Cosplayers with really good acting skills."_ Candice protested of what she saw.

"_I doubt that they're Cosplayers… But we can't just give them an interrogation. They might think that we're weird stalkers"_ Samantha gave a doubtful look on her face.

"_Guys, I have an idea…"_ Tracy began to whisper something out to her friends. They shook their heads at first, until they have finally made into an agreement.

They faced them again but a little farther away from before. Tracy stepped up and went closer to them.

"Don't mind Yuu, he won't hurt you" Lavi chuckled.

"uuh.. thanks…" Tracy sighed as she looked at them and then faced at Allen Walker. "Excuse me, Are you Allen Walker?"

"Yes I am…"

"Well… I have something to tell you.." Tracy began to tiptoe as she reach Allen ear and whispered at it. Allen suddenly became pale and an imaginary rock saying debt appeared on his head.

"Allen?" Lenalee went closer.

"That big….. That big… That big…" Allen gloomily spoke.

"They're the real deal…" Tracy's eyes widened.

"What did you say to him?" Lenalee asked.

"I only said that Master Cross owes me 250,000 and it will only increase if he doesn't pay right away" Tracy poked at the gloomy Allen and then gave a pat on his shoulder "Don't worry, I was just joking" she giggled.

"That was a really mean joke" said Allen still traumatized.

"I'm sorry; it's the only way to prove that you guys are real." Tracy sighed. "Anyways, I'll save the details by tomorrow. You guys must tired and---"

"Hold it!" said Elli, imitating Phoenix Wright pose. "I still can't believe that this is Kanda!"

"Well.. it's kinda obvious with his weapon!"

"Objection! That won't count... it might be a really good imitation! … and--"

"and?"

"I want to prove it myself!"

"_We have a bad feeling about this…"_ the girls sighed and finally agreed to give her a chance.

She then faced Kanda and went closer to him. He checked his sides and back, then finally she looked at his face and suddenly gave a kiss on the lips.

People around began to shriek as they witnessed a shocking view. After that, Kanda was unable to move from his position while Ellie began to act like a little kid. Not long everyone face Kanda as he went into a murderous intent and unsheathed his weapon that pointed towards Ellie.

"I can't believe you did that!" the girls said simultaneously. _"She just wanted to kiss him…"_

"He…. He…"

"What?"

"He's a good kisser~" Ellie giggled.

"uhh… can we just pretend that we never saw that?" Samantha sighed as the others nodded to an agreement. But it took a while to make Kanda calmed down. Fortunately Lenalee was able to save the girls and the house from further damage.

"If you don't mind…who are you guys and where are we exactly?" Lavi asked.

"Oh, introductions… sorry about that" Tracy then gave a sighed. "I'm Tracy…"

"Samantha…"

"Lara…"

"Alice…"

"Ellie~…"

"Candice…"

"And the place… well… I don't know how you guys will react but…" Tracy took a deep breath as if she was preparing for the worst.

"Welcome to the 21st century…"

"21st!?" the Exorcists said simultaneously.


	3. Friday part3

Ladymagix: Hey guys… here's chapter 3… I really glad you guys like it~ thank you so much for the reviews alerts and stuff XD.. anyways.. happy reading.

**For my editor:** I really glad you like it XD don't worry about it... I'm just happy that you're still alive :))

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM only the OC's

* * *

"_And the place… well… I don't know how you guys will react but…" Tracy took a deep breath as if she was preparing for the worst._

"_Welcome to the 21st century…"_

"_21st!?" the Exorcists said simultaneously._

_

* * *

  
_

"How the hell did we get here?" Kanda hissed, obviously not happy about the situation.

"How should we know?! You guys broke the Plasma Screen!" Tracy shouted as she pointed the at the broken plasma screen.

"MY PLASMA SCREEN!!!!!" Samantha began to cry in anime tears as she rushed her way to her favorite gadget. "NOOOO!!!"

"Don't worry about it… I already called Johan on my celphone, He'll be here by tomorrow" Ellie said, trying to comfort her heartbroken friend.

"Are you sure he'll fix it?"

"Yup! Definitely!" Ellie smiled.

"But…but…" Samantha cried like a little kid. _"It was the best one in the city!"_

"I'm sorry…" Allen said as he felt guilt.

"That's not going to work Allen" Alice smirked as she poked Allen on the shoulder. "You have to hug her if you want her to forgive you" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's kinda a culture here" Candice said as she saw the intentions of her twin sister.

"No, it's not, you guys—Omph!" Lara choked after she felt an impact the twin's made. _"That hurt!"_

"I don't remember that kind of culture.." Lavi commented and then pat on Allen back. "Well, I guess we have no choice…" he chuckled.

"You got that right~" the twins said simultaneously.

"uh… okay" Allen slowly walked towards the crying girl and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry, please forgive me…" he smiled.

"okay… I forgive you…" Samantha sighed. When she turn around and saw Allen face, she couldn't help but get all flustered. Luckily she was able to control her fangirl intent and Allen wasn't able to see it.

"I want a hug Samantha too…" Lavi sighed. _"I want to hug a cute girl…"_

"No you don't!" Alice and Candice said simultaneously.

"Huh? How come?"

"It's… uh… If you want to hug someone, hug Trace" Candice concluded.

"Yeah… she's in a bad mood after all the fuss tonight."

"What are you guys talking---OW!" Tracy groaned from the impact that the twins made. _"you owe me…"_ she muttered.

"See… Bad mood" they said and pointed out simultaneously.

"Okay~ Tracy-chan~!" Lavi ran closer as he glomped Tracy in the process. "We're sorry if we got you angry." He smiled

"_Where did the 'chan' come from…" _Tracy sighed.

"okay… now we got settled--." Lara interrupted as she regained her composure. After her recuperation, she then sat down on the couch, trying to relax from the shock. They looked at her as she was about to finish her sentence. "Where are they going to sleep for tonight?"

People around the room stopped and paused for a moment. Realizing from the entire ruckus that they have made, they had forgotten the tiniest detail to talk about, a place where to sleep for the night. "EHHHHHHH~?!"

"So…" Lara sighed as she twirled her hair. "Any suggestions?"

"I wanna sleep with Tracy-chan~?" Lavi said as he wrapped his arm around Tracy.

"Not in the million years… "Tracy sighed. It wasn't because she didn't like Lavi. In fact, she was a fan of DGM. Even though she regretted a bit, she didn't want him to see her posters inside her room. She sighed again as tried to avoid the fact that she declined Lavi's offer.

"Allen will sleep in my room~" Samantha said like a little fan girl bringing a cute plushie. "Please~~" she said again but with her powerful 'puppy dog eyes'

"Nice try…" Tracy replied. Obviously not affected of the cuteness, "You know the rules girls, strictly no boys in our rooms… That means only Lenalee can--"

"OBJECTION!" said Ellie with another Phoenix Wright pose. "That's not fair! Are you saying that we're going to leave the guys out of the cold?"

"Yeah Trace… Quit being a killjoy~" Samantha pouted.

"Yeah killjoy~" the twins joined in.

"I am too tired to care right now…."Tracy scratched her head as she went to the girls, trying to reason out with them_. "But may I remind you that I'm not the only one who has DGM threesome posters plastered on her walls…" _she whispered.

The girls suddenly gave a 'oh crap, I totally forgot' look on their face while the Exorcist gave a puzzled expression just by looking at them. After a few minutes, the girls began to sigh as they accepted defeat.

"And besides…" Tracy continued. "We're not going to leave them out… they're going to stay here, in the living room."

"Sounds okay with me" said Lavi.

"We're fine with it" said Allen.

"Tch.. not like hell I'm going to sleep with them." Kanda hissed.

"Like our Physics teacher says, you have no choice but to say yes" Tracy said. "All we have to do now is which room is Lenalee going to sleep in." she turned and faced at the girl, and realized that Lenalee was missing. "Uh… where's Lenalee?"

"Beats us" Alice and Candice said simultaneously.

"The last time I saw her, she was with Sam. I guess she'll be sleeping with her for tonight" Ellie said gathering all the pillows and blankets in one place so that the guys will sleep on it. The girls began to sigh, knowing Lenalee will be sleeping with the Samantha.

"I bid her the best of luck..." Tracy yawned as she stretched her arms. "It might take a while for to sleep though"

"uh… will she be okay?" Allen asked.

"Don't worry about it…" the girls said. "Good night~" they then left, and went to their respective rooms.

* * *

**Ladymagix: **that's all for chapter 3… sorry guys… I might take a while to update. My exams will be coming in the 4th week of February. That means I won't be touching it for a while after I finish chapter 4… ___ but until then… PEACE OUT~


	4. Saturday part1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM… just the OC's

* * *

After the memorable event that had happened last night, it was finally a glorious Saturday morning. As their usual routine, Lara was usually the first one to wake up and to make breakfast while Tracy and Ellie were busy hanging the laundry. And everyone else was still asleep, in their respective places.

"This is so tiring…" Tracy stretched her arms as they finished their work and went inside.

"At least the laundry's done~" Ellie said as she gave a pat on Tracy's back. "To think all of what had had happened last night gave us the energy to wake up early enough to do our chores"

"You sound like our teachers in school" Tracy chuckled. "But still, I wish they wake up earlier" she yawned and stretched her arms, still tired from last night. She then went to the table and sat down as she waited for Lara to finish cooking.

"Good morning" said Lenalee, wearing yellow and orange pajamas that Tracy gave, as she helped Lara with breakfast. One by one she placed a huge plate of pancakes, toasted breads with butter already on it, and some plates on the table. "Do you want anything to drink?" she smiled.

"Mocha Latte~" Ellie cheerfully said.

"Wait, you don't have to do this you know…" Tracy said.

"It's alright; it's the least I could do for lending me your clothes."

"Alright then... Orange juice please" Tracy sighed as she leaned herself against the table. "Which reminds me, did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes, though Samantha kept asking me about Allen." Lenalee yawned and gave the drinks to the girls. "Here you go."

"_Poor girl, through her eyebags, we could tell that she didn't have a wink of sleep" _Tracy and Ellie muttered at the same time. Tracy then grabbed her fork and ate her pancakes on her plate. After ten minutes of eating, she turned at the sleeping Exorcists while Ellie continued to sip her mocha latte, but they soon noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Lavi?" Tracy asked, but the girls only gave a shrug until…

"KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kanda and Allen suddenly woke up from the shout while the girls who were still drinking, spat it out and got surprised.

"I can take a wild guess…" All of them in the living room, with the exception of Lara and Kanda who were not in the mood, began to sprint to the source of the scream. It was in no time that they realized the source came from… Samantha's room.

"Out Out Out Out Out! " Samantha shouted as she pushed Lavi out of her room. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"I didn't mean to go to your room Sammy~"

"That is it!" she huffed as she unzipped her bag. She began to scatter all of the things inside of it until she found what she was looking for … her Wushu sword. "I'm cutting your throat!"

"Tracy-chan save me!" Lavi ran and hid behind Tracy's back. His expression was priceless. It was like the part where he got in trouble with Mahoja.

"What the hell happened here?!" Tracy butted in the fight, as she tried to minimize any damage in the house as much as possible.

"Yeah… Where's the fire?" Alice said as she rubbed her eyes and opened the door while Candice was still sleeping at the other side of the bunk bed, not affected by the noise.

"Lavi went to my room!" Samantha hissed as she was about to strike Lavi.

"That's it?" Tracy sighed.

"Well, more like accidently slept on her bed." Lavi said, still hiding behind Tracy.

"With me still on it!!" Samantha interrupted. "I became HIS human pillow"

"I said I was sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't count!" as Samantha was about to make an attack, Tracy and Ellie suddenly interrupted.

"Hey Sam," they whispered "Allen here, and—" Tracy and Ellie continued to whisper in her ear until Samantha's face suddenly became red as a tomato.

"You…. Fine…" Samantha, who was still flustered, surrendered her weapon to Tracy. Everyone was amazed of what had happened…

"How did you do that?" Lenalee said in amazement.

"I just said a sudden prediction." Tracy sighed as she faced Allen "but I really suggest that you should run"

"Why" Allen asked. He then faced Samantha and saw her 'obsessed fangirl mode'

"That's why… RUN" Allen began to run and Samantha gave him a head start and then she chased Allen until the background.

After a few minutes, everyone was complete in the living room. Allen gobbled up most of the pancakes, Lavi sat beside Tracy as he continued eating his toast, Alice and Candice started eating since they were the last ones who woke up, Lara and Ellie arranged all of the blankets and pillows and place it in the storage room.

Tracy, along with Kanda, Ellie, Allen and Lavi, went outside to get some fresh air. Lavi read some history books that he found at the shelves, Allen helped out Ellie and Tracy with the pulling of weeds, and Kanda was meditating near the pond.

It wasn't long until Kanda took out his weapon and was about to make a slash near his place.

"Wait Kanda!" Someone popped out from the fence which was near the pond, but luckily, he was left unscratched.

"We have a lurker." Kanda said as he pointed his katana at the guy.

"I am not a lurker… I am a closet~" the guy said.

"Enough with the cheap puns Ian." Samatha sighed as she went out.

"Wait, if Ian's here, that means—"

_***ding dong***_

"I'll get it~" Ellie went to the front door while the others gathered around the living room with Ian on a 'rope bind'. She opened the saw two guys with big bags along with them.

"You called Ellie?" it was a familiar voice for the girls. They faced at the source and saw that it was a guy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes; he was wearing dark blue pants and black shirt to match his sneakers.

"Hey Johan, right on time~" Ellie said, not long, she realized that a certain person that was next to Johan suddenly gave a scary aura around the people inside. _"uh-oh…"_


	5. Saturday part2

Ladymagix: this is for you angels.... you already know Johan~

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM!**

"_You called Ellie?" it was a familiar voice for the girls. They faced at the source and saw that it was a guy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes; he was wearing dark blue pants and black shirt to match his sneakers._

"_Hey Johan, right on time~" Ellie said, not long, she realized that a certain person that was next to Johan suddenly gave a scary aura around the people inside. "uh-oh…"_

_

* * *

  
_

The guy looked around and saw the girls alright, but realized that they were having guys in their house. He began to give off a scary aura in the room while Johan just sighed at the situation.

"Oh Kevin~ Long time no see~" she cheerfully said, but the scary aura didn't fade away.

"uhh… aren't you going to do something?" Allen said as it gave him the jitters.

"nope…"

"It will waste the fun~"

"Don't worry about it~" said Alice and Candice simultaneously.

"Yeah, and besides" said Ian who was still tied. " He's actually—"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! MY DAUGHTER!~~!" said Kevin, sounded like Dagget in Angry Beavers. He then grabbed Ellie and suddenly ran out to the door, disappeared from their sight.

"—a very close cousin of Ellie… they're not going to come back for a while." Ian concluded as he struggled his way out. he was lucky enough that the rope was loose and he was able to break free. "Freedom!" he said like he was held captive with no apparent reason at all which was true.

"which remind me…" Tracy sighed and face Ian "What brings you here Ian? And what's with the 'I am a closet' pun"

"For this…" Ian handed out a bag full of clothes; it was enough for the Allen Kanda and Lavi. He gave it to the girls but then he shook Tracy so hard that it was vomiting to see. "Now find my wolf, Flower!"

"Flower?" said the Exorcists.

"It's a meaning from Tracy's penname and nickname." Lara explained as held the clothes for them. "I think Ian is the only one who can say that name."

"Or you could say that they were childhood hooligans back then.." Johan chuckled.

"At least he doesn't call you 'old lady anymore'" Alice playfully teased.

"Hey! It's not my fault that someone put baby powder on my hair!" Tracy's voice became agitated. "Can we just save it for another day?!"

"Fine~" the girls giggled.

"Find mu Zion already!" Ian became a panicky of just thinking of his pet, lost probably in danger. He shook Tracy harder than before.

"JUST CHECK YOUR ROOM ALREADY!" Tracy huffed as she tried her best to prevent herself from vomiting.

"oh… right.." he then realized that his wolf was still in the room the whole time, safe and sound. He gave a relieved sigh and sat back at the couch. With even noticing it a few minutes ago, he then realized that they were boys in the room. But he didn't react like Kevin, instead he tried to be realistic as possible. "Hey flower, why are there cosplayers in your room?"

The girls looked at each other, a bit hesitant to tell them. But they couldn't tell a lie, so they had no choice but to tell them. "uh… they're not cosplayers"

"right…" Johan and Ian said coincidentally.

"No, seriously…"the room suddenly gave out weird atmosphere around it. Johan and Ian had no choice be to check on them, but not long they believed all of the girls had said. Ian then turned to Tracy and whispered something in her ear. _"Hey Flower, did you already had a chance on Lavi already?"_

"W-w-will you stop with the weird question?!" she said as her face became flustered.

"oh come on~ I know that---"

"IIIAAAAANNNN~~~!!!" Tracy began to shake Ian with much embarrassment. Not letting the others to know the secrets between childhood friend, Ian just chuckled and stopped his sentence from there.

"Know what~?" Lavi hugged Tracy and tried to listen to their conversation.

"Nothing!" Tracy huffed; she then grabbed Ian and went straight to the door. "Let's go find your Zion~" obviously trying to hide the conversation.

"huh? I thought you said—"

"Forget what I said, I'm going to your house to help you" she tugged Ian as hard as he could.

"Can I come too~?" Lavi waved his arm like a little kid.

"NO!"

"Sure why not~" Ian grabbed Lavi's along. "Come Lavi, I shall show you my wolf drawings~" he then left with the redhead Exorcist and without a second to spare.

"Ian!! He's not ready for that!! IIIAAAANNN!!" Tracy knew what was going to happen if Lavi saw the drawings. The drawings were for certain fangirls, and only for certain fangirls. It was not meant for guys to see his famous drawings, in fact they couldn't look at it twice. She then grabbed her coat and ran off to get Lavi back.

"That's it! I'm whacking Ian!" Candice grabbed her fan and joined Tracy along with the 'hunt'

"Well… that's that." Johan sighed. He went towards the plasma screen. He checked every nook and cranny around it. He then saw that most of the wires were burned from the lightning incident. "Woah! This one's fried!" he took out something from his bag and pulled out a plastic bag full of clothes. He then gave it to Alice, Samantha and Lara. "You need clothes for the guys right…" he smiled as he took out his toolbox and went to work.

"Thanks Johan~"

"No problem Angels." He smiled at the girls like a big brother to them.


	6. Sundayspecial

**Ladymagix:** hahaha!! I manage to surpass the 4th chapter~ but I'm not really sure if I could go online again for a while since I have exams two weeks from now. But I hope you'll like it.

**To Blooming Summer Snowflake:** You were asking about the '~'… It's kinda like a writing style that I do… more like a habit that emphasizes a people who are being sarcastic or being teased. Hope you're not bothered by it =)

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man, but I own the OC's.**

**

* * *

  
**

Johan sighed as he put back his tools in his toolbox. Everyone began to gather around the living room, wanting to know the condition of their source of entertainment.

"Sorry guys… I don't think this one going to be repaired that quickly." Johan concluded. "I'll be bringing it to my dad later." He bid goodbye to the girls and left the house.

"My plasma screen…." Samantha was about to burst into tears, but she couldn't do that. Well, not with Allen sitting next to her.

"Great… What are we suppose to do until then?" Lara sighed.

"Yeah… I can't just stay bored the whole time." Ellie said.

"Hey, where's your cousin?" Alice said.

"Oh, he's just going for an errand with Ian and Kanda…. Kanda kinda got pissed off from the ruckus." Ellie smiled.

"So they won't be coming back for a while." Candice said as she twirled her hair out of boredom. The girls sighed again knowing that it was still 8:00 in the morning. But Tracy butted in the 'sighing moment'

"Uh… didn't you guys say that you have the meeting today?" Tracy said and pulled out her phone. The Exorcists bewildered at Tracy's phone as she flipped it open and took a glance at the message:

_**To**__: Tracy_

_**Subject: **__Meeting…to all Anime Club members_

_ There will be a meeting this coming Sunday in the morning at the usual meeting place. Our agenda is about for the coming Cosplay Convention. Please come on time, and please pass it to the others. –Adrian_

After reading the message, the girls began to look at each other and suddenly gave the possible 'what-if's' in their situation. For a few things, they couldn't just ditch the meeting since they had been participating for almost a year and this is the once-in-a-lifetime that they mustn't miss out. But they couldn't leave the Exorcists behind, worried that they might set the house on fire or a huge paparazzi came in and kidnapped them.

Tracy sighed again and closed her phone. "I wonder if he realized that I'm not a member anymore and he doesn't need to send me these gm's." She then faced at the girls.

"And I'm lazy to be active anyway" Lara joined in as she relaxed at the soft beanbag. "you guys should go… we'll be keeping an eye on them"

"If you don't mind me asking" Lavi said. "What's an Anime Club?"

"It's a club where people who likes Anime go and have fun" Alice said with much passion in her club. "It's too bad Tracy quit."

"I rather not think about it…" Tracy sighed, knowing that she hadn't told them the reason why she quit. She then left the living room and cleaned up the table.

"Awww poor Tracy-chan" Lavi hugged Tracy like the little sister he ever had. "So it's settled." He smiled.

"Why do I get the feeling you will say something out of the blue?" Tracy said.

"Let's go on a date!" Lavi grinned, making Tracy looked at Lavi more agitated than before.

"!!!????"

"H-hold it!" Candice said as she was about to get her fan that you see in the anime shows. She then gave a thwack at Lavi's head, leaving a mark on it. "That's for saying things unexpectedly… Make sure you're joking!"

"I'm not joking" he chuckled. "I always wonder how these dates go in your century."

"Objection!!" the girls said simultaneously. "Now is not the time!"

" oh yeah… prove it."

"uh… well…" the girls began to fiddle their finger as they thought of ways to find this so-called evidence that Lavi was looking.

"You don't know where to go?"

"Ian gave me a map, and I'm pretty sure Tracy knows the place."

"But you don't know the trend in this century!"

"Did I mention that I could easily adapt?"

"And today's a Sunday."

"Yeah, I kinda notice that. But check the date." Lavi pointed at the calendar. Everyone began to look and they found the perfect reason of Lavi's doing.

"It's February 14…." Allen said.

"Isn't that…." Lenalee said but got interrupted by the girls.

"Valentines Day?!" Their eyes widen as they had forgotten the important event in the month of February. The day where couples go all lovey-dovey and profess their love to each other, it is also the time where you give chocolates and roses to someone you love.

"So I think it's a perfect time to go on the date" Lavi smiled. He carried Tracy like he was a groom who swept her off her feet.

"What the--?!" Tracy flustered all the more, not only she was carried like some sort of bride, but also her friends were seeing this moment.

"Well… like you said, you have no choice but to say yes" he smiled as they ran off to the door.

The house was virtually silent after that. The girls, with the exception of Samantha, narrowed their eyes at Allen like he was like an accomplice of the person who kidnapped one of their friends. They gave a sigh and started to dash out of the door as they grabbed their coats and phone for their 'special mission'.

"We're going Allen!" Samantha said pulling his arm.

"I'm pretty sure that they'll be fine."

"We're going or you're paying my very expensive plasma screen" she smirked.

_"she just wants to go on a date with Allen"_ they sighed.


	7. Mishaps

**[At the town square]**

"Uh… you know… we shouldn't be spying on them." Lara sighed as she looked at the twins who were acting like Tracy's bodyguards in the shadows.

"NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL THAT I AGREED OF LETTING HIM HAVE A DATE WITH TRACE!!!" Candice huffed as she prepared her fan.

"This is her first date…" Alice answered idly.

"Ellie, help me out here." Lara turned at Ellie who was a bit down with the situation, while Lenalee tried to cheer her up.

"Samantha left me for Allen…. Kanda hasn't come yet…." Ellie said with an expression like a glum little kid.

"She's been at it since" Lenalee said

"Not another one…." Lara sighed and grabbed Ellie's arm. "Come on, let's go to the coffee shop… some coffee will cheer you up."

They left while Alice and Candice continued with their eavesdropping. They followed Lavi and Tracy almost everywhere with the exception of being seen. But something stopped them from moving ahead. Their jaws began to drop as they saw the place where the so-called couple was heading.

"Oh my fucking shit!"

"I-I-I can't believe it!"

"No no no no!!! this can't be true"

"They're going to a…."

"HOTEL!!??" they said simultaneously.

When Lavi and Tracy went inside, they soon followed. Wanting to see in their own eyes the 'impossible' for Tracy, since they've known Tracy long enough that she wasn't the type of person who would go to dates. But they shook their heads the more when they realized that her first date was in a hotel with the guy that fangirls love.

"_Tracy could die happy right now…" _they sighed. _"But still… no fair!!" _ They said as quiet as they could, trying to hold in the fangirl moment.

They went closer to hear their conversation at the reception desk.

"Here is your card; the room is already prepared for this." Said the manager of the hotel. He then gave the room card to them. "Seeing that you're our young mistress's friends, I have no reason holding you back."

"Is Samantha really that rich?" Lavi said.

"_Damn rich…" _the twins sighed.

"I can't believe that Samantha swapped my amusement tickets for this…" Tracy sighed. "I'm sorry Lavi, I wanted to take you into some fun rides."

"I don't mind as long as Tracy-chan is with me…" Lavi grinned and hugged Tracy. "I think this one is fun too.."

"_I hope she hasn't prepared a video camera…" _Tracy sighed"It's a complete waste of money, but I won't go easy on you…" she smiled and soon left the reception desk.

The twins were baffled about the situation. Not the fact that Samantha was willing to give a reservation for her famous hotel, but Lavi and Tracy were going to a certain room that they feared to know what they were going to do inside.

"_Wait wait wait!.... Tracy plus 'somewhat' playful Lavi, plus a hotel room, equals…" _ Candice paused for a moment. Not long, she began to give off a killing intent around the lobby; she then grabbed her fan as made an initiative to kill him before her thoughts become reality. Luckily Alice was able to stop her twin on time.

"_You might get the wrong idea…" _ Alice said as she held Candice really tight.

"_Over my dead body that Trace will lose her purity today! Lavi or not!" _

"_M-maybe we should stop now…"_

"_If we stop, we might be too late!" _Candice huffed. As she was free from the grip, she immediately followed the couple.

"Hey wait!" Alice followed.

Not long, they saw Lavi and Tracy going into the room. At first they were hesitated to see behind that door, knowing the possibilities to it.

"I don't want to go there…" Alice sighed,

"This sucks…." Candice replied, wanting to wring someone's neck. She went closer to the door and knelt down to hear what's behind it. She only heard a few distortions, but after a few minutes she began to hear a familiar song. _"Oh shit! Not that song!"_

"Careless whisper?" Alice tried to join in. "what's the big deal about it?"

"_Oh yeah, I forgot… I have a twin who is innocent and gullible when it comes to relationships." _ Candice sighed. She continued to listen until she heard their voices. Candice face began to fluster as she heard Tracy's moans and shrieks.

"This… this is too much for me Lavi…"

"Is that what you really want Tracy-chan?"

Tracy began to moan. "One more…"

"Are you sure about that~?"

"J-just do it!!"

"_AAAHHHH!!! I can't take it anymore!!" _Using her martial arts moves that she learned since the 1st grade, she gave a powerful kick at the door. Obviously, the door got destroyed in the process. And without a second thought, she gave another kick but this time she gave it to Lavi.

Lavi went flying right into the mirrors and left Tracy speechless.

"Uhhh… Candince" Alice said as she tapped at Candice shoulder.

"WHAT!?" Candice then turned to Tracy who was sulking at the corner. "Trace?"

"He… he…." Tracy said gloomily. "I LOST TO LAVI IN TEKKEN!!" Tracy began to cry like a little kid.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!???????"


	8. Mishaps 2

Ladymagix: Hi guys! Sorry for the really long delay. So many things came up while I was away, including some 'drama'. Anyways… enjoy this later chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.**

"AHA! I has your Mugen Kanda!" Ian said as he ran around the Town Square as fast as he could along with pet akita, Zion.

"I'll kill you right now!" Kanda suddenly gave off a killing intent and was about to beat up Ian.

Zion yelped as he went to Ian's arms.

"Kevin! HELP!"

"Oh no you don't!" Kevin caught him with a very durable rope. Successful, he pulled Kanda as he continued his shopping.

"This is your idea Kevin!" Ian said while Zion barked like he was agreeing.

"We're going to make my beloved cousin happy today… right?" he smiled.

"and if I refuse?" Kanda hissed.

"Goodbye Mugen… Hello World Wide Auction!" Ian pulled out his laptop and revealed that his weapon was already in the auction. "Look the prices are getting higher~." he smiled as if he was going to be rich in no time at all. _"Advantages of fans"_

"you know, we could always cancel it… with one condition of course" Kevin said like it was no big threat. "So, is it a deal?"

"I… I…"

"Wait, wait! I know this part. Flower told me about this!" Ian began to guess what will happen next until he noticed a very uncomfortable aura around him… "Uh-oh!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" After Kanda said those words, Zion started to bark in fear until he couldn't stand the demon face in front of him. The little Akita leapt from his owners arms and ran as fast as he could.

"ZION!" Ian chased his dog, leaving Kanda and Kevin behind.

* * *

Meanwhile…

After Ellie finally cheered up, she, Lara and Lenalee decided to go for a little shopping for a while. After a few rounds around the mall, they soon noticed a puppy going towards them

"Zion?" Ellie carried the puppy in her arms as she tried to calm him down. "What's wrong?"

"Oh my… He looks frightened." Lenalee said as she gave a pat on Zion's head. "There there…"

"I guess he got scared of something..." Lara sighed.

"Or Someone…" Ellie added on Lara's statement. "I guess we have no choice. I'm going to call Ian that Zion is with us." She took out her phone and dialed Ian's number. The phone began to ring until…

"_EEELLLIIIEE!!! SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED!"_

"Ian, we have something—"

"_IT'S HORRIBLE! KANDA IS SO EVIL! HE'S A DEMON INCARNATE! SCARING MY LITTLE ZION TO DEATH! ZION IS MISSING! MISSING I TELL YOU!" _

"Ian, would you please lis-"

"_WAAAH! ZION! WHERE ARE YOU!? HE MIGHT BE HUNGRY AND COLD! I DON'T WANNA-" _Ian finally noticed Zion's bark on the Ellie's line. "ZION!"

"Oh you finally noticed." Ellie sighed. "Where are you?"

"_I'm inside the Amusement Park. I got separated with Kevin and the Demon Incarnate when Zion ran away."_

"We can't go inside. Only Tracy—"

"_You didn't know? Samantha took Flower's tickets so that she could spend it on Allen" _Ian chuckled._ "Boy, Flower was extremely pissed when she received a call from Samantha's Butler."_

"But we don't have tickets… How about we meet at the entrance?"

"_We could do that but—" _Ellie suddenly heard Kanda in the background. _"GACK!! KANDA'S HERE! WHERE THE HELL IS KEVIN?! HELP ME!" _before Ellie could answer back, Ian hung up and ran as fast as he could.

"So… what are we going to do until then?" Ellie sighed and gave the puppy to Lenalee. She opened her bag and found some Amusement park tickets. "Weird… why do I have Tracy's winning tickets in my bag?"

"Hmmm… Why only three?" Lara commented. "Well… It's enough for us to go in. We're lucky that you have 'summoning' abilities" Lara laughed

"Oh shut up!" Ellie pouted.

"Is that for a train?" Lenalee asked while Zion barked.

"Not really, it's for an Amusement park." Lara answered. "It's like a Circus in your world, only with more rides. Like the roller coaster, the Merry go round, and the Ferris Wheel"

"Since we have this, we might as well have fun!" Ellie smiled.

"What about Zion?" Lenalee asked while she looked Zion's irresistible puppy eyes.

"Don't worry Lenalee, I'm pretty sure that this little Akita is allowed to go in." Lara smiled.

When the girls (and Zion) finally arrived to their destination, they realized that Ian was still not around. They sighed and decided to have some fun in the rides. While Zion was left in the care of Lara, who was not into thriller rides, Ellie and Lenalee took the first few rides. After they were done, they all decided to ride the Ferris wheel. Luckily they were able to get one more carriage and it was big enough for 3 people. The Ferris Wheel began to turn around and around. When the final round was about to take place, the ride suddenly stopped, leaving them in an awkward situation.

**"_Sorry for the inconvenience, we're just encountering a minor power outage. It will only to take a few minutes of your time until the rides will come back. Thank you and come again."_**

"Finally, a peaceful ride." Lara smiled.

"For someone who doesn't like roller coasters, I'm surprise that you didn't get bored when we left you." Ellie giggled.

"Well… I wasn't lonely. Right Zion?" Lara turned a Zion who was barking happily and looking something from the outside."

"What are you looking at Zion?" Lenalee went to Zion's side and saw someone at the carriage above them. "Eh? Allen and Samatha?"

"It's no surprise. She took Tracy's tickets after all." Ellie sighed.

"Weird, are the carriages suppose to move that much?"

"HUH?!" Lara and Ellie rushed to the other side of the carriage and saw Samantha and Allen. From what they saw, it looked like Allen was on top of Samantha.

"What the eff' is going on there!?" Lara shrieked. "It's one hundred years too early for her!"

"Wait, you might get the wrong idea. Allen is not that type of a person!" Lenalee tried to calm Lara down.

"That's it! I'm borrowing Candice's fan and hitting him really hard when they get back!" She huffed. But they suddenly noticed that their carriage was imbalance. They tried to get back as swiftly as they can. When they came back to their proper seats, the girls began to shriek as the carriage tilted to the other side. The girls managed to get a hold to their seats, but Zion began to slide down.

"Zion!!" Ellie grabbed the frightened Zion. But without any notice, the door opened and suddenly slid down to the open.

"ELLIE!!"

Ellie felt like it was the end of her life, as she continued to fall. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to protect Zion. But something stopped her from falling any further, she felt like she was saved by a pair of arms around her. Realizing that she had been saved, she then opened her eyes and saw her savior, Kanda.

Her face began to fluster just thinking about the situation. When she was completely cooled down, she realized that Zion was still with her. She sighed in relief when Zion wagged his tail happily.

"T-thank you" Ellie said while Zion barked at Kanda.

"ZIIIOOON!!" Ian suddenly ran towards Zion and gave him a tight hug. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" he said even though he was still a bit pale from the shock.

"Oi, we had a deal…" Kanda hissed.

"Uhmm… where's Kevin?"

"Oh, he's in a mental shock when he saw you fell from the Ferris Wheel." Ian explained and pointed at Kevin who came running to his beloved cousin.

"ELLIEE!!" Kevin ran towards her and gave her a really tight hug. "My Daughter! I'm glad that you are safe!" after that, he face at Ian and gave a pat on his shoulder. "Okay Ian, fix this mess you made."

"Hey! This was your idea Kevin!" Ian protested.

"It was? It's not my account name that is selling Mugen." Kevin smirked.

"You're selling Kanda's weapon in the Internet!?" Ellie said and narrowed her eyes at Ian while Kevin was smiling like he wasn't involved in the first place.

"_Traitor!" _Ian pouted, he then opened his laptop. "at least, Mugen is still safe, as long as no one buys--- OH MY GOD!" Ian's eyes widened as he looked at the screen. Ellie and Kevin joined in. they scream as loud as they could when they have read the final result in the auction. Luckily, Kanda was far away to know this.

_[SOLD OUT]_

_

* * *

  
_

_The one who bought Mugen…._

"This is what he gets for putting a cockroach in my bag Ian." Samantha smirked as she dialed something on her internet phone.

"Are you okay now Samantha?" Allen asked "I'm sorry for a while ago." Allen sighed as he remembered the time that he was on top of her.

Her face turned red as she tried to be calm as possible. "I-I'm the one who should be sorry, I made a rampage when the cockroach flew around the carriage."

"Is that so…What's that?" he pointed as Samantha's phone.

She giggled and showed her phone at the 'intrigued' Allen. "It's a phone, I had a little business since I bought something really rare." She smiled "But I'm not going to pay him though…"

"Huh? Won't you get in trouble for that?" Allen sweatdropped.

"Nope… Because I know that he's already in trouble as he is~" Samantha smirked.

* * *

Yay! Done! Just so you know, some of the scenes here are some possibilities, I want to make it a bit realistic and have a bit of humor of course! Anyways, on the next chapter will be base on school life~ I wonder what will happen by then… Oh well, PEACE OUT!


	9. School Life part 1

Ladymagix: Hey guys, sorry for the long delay… I'm preparing something for the upcoming cosplay event here this week and I had a so-called midterm exam. But anyways enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

**

* * *

**

After a hectic Sunday, it was time for them to go back to their usual routine during the weekdays. No matter how much that they didn't want to leave the Exorcists alone in the house, they needed to attend the most torturing place that every teenager would ever endure… Highschool.

Though they were not in the same class together, they had to take up the tests that were schedule on that day.

It was still morning and the girls had already taken two quizzes. And in that moment they were already in their third quiz. Unfortunately for them it was Trigonometry. They sighed as they continued with their test and hoped that something good will happen.

"_GOD! I hate Math!" _ Candice sighed.

"_I think it's this one… no this… uhh..." _ Samantha uttered

"_Why does Math have so many numbers?" _ Lara thought

"_I hate that calculator of yours Trace!" _Ellie sighed

"_I wonder how they are in the house…Oh crap I spaced out again!" _Tracy sighed

And lastly…

_"Must concentrate on test! ooohhh~~!! I still have enough money to get a Hershey's bar~! hmmmm… Should I get the cookies and cream or milk chocolate......this is harder than I thought" _Alice began to chew off her pen as the thought of chocolate came into her mind.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!!! IT'S SOOOO HARD!!!"

Her classmates looked at her as if she was talking about the test. But it was actually her crave for chocolates. The teacher approached the chocolate lover and took the test paper from Alice's hands.

"Wait… I can explain…" Alice protested.

"I suppose this isn't a form of cheating Alice…" said the teacher before she could say another word; smoke began to appear around the school. The students began to panic in their classrooms while the teachers tried to calm them down.

"YAY THERE'S A FI— I mean NOOO!!" said one of the students who was sarcastically happy.

As the alarm finally rang, the students began to rush to the soccer field. The prefects were in charge of the order as the student evacuated from the building, from first floor to the fifth floor.

All of the students have finally gathered at the soccer field. The girls met up with each other as they heard the other students that were related to their situation.

"The teachers said that the tests are now cancelled…. And I studied so hard…"

"OMG, THE TEST SHALL BE POSTPONED, FOR THE GODS HAVE SPOKEN!" said the jolly highschool girl.

Before the girls had the chance to chat some more, one of the prefects approached them. The girls began to shift their eyes from the prefects.

"Excuse me… "The prefect began to talk about the situation at the girls.

* * *

"Let me get this straight…." Tracy sighed as she rubbed her neck and the girls gathered around the culprits.

"While we were out for school…"

"Allen and Kanda had a fight and Lavi joined in…"

"And during that fight…"

"The microwave oven got destroyed…"

"And set the house on fire…"

"And since we are near to the school…" Tracy continued as calm as possible. "They thought that it was one of the building." She then took a breath and went towards them. Instead of giving them a severe punishment, she just smiled and gave a pat on the backs. "I am so proud of you guys~!"

"EEHH?!" Allen and Lavi said.

"TRACE!" The girls shouted as they gave Tracy a slap on the head. "May we remind you that our house almost got destroyed?"

"But you guys know that I hate that school! It's retarded." Tracy pouted and rubbed her sore spot.

"Dude… Our Anime stuff almost got destroyed." Alice said

"THEY DESERVE SOME PUNISHMENT HERE!" Candice began to give out a killing aura at the guys.

"You guys destroyed my stuff!!!" Samantha hissed as she was strangling Lavi to death.

"Hey… why am I the only one getting hurt?" Lavi said as he tried to prevent himself from fainting.

"Because Lenalee didn't do anything, Kanda is too scary to fight with, and Samantha likes Allen." Ellie answered.

"uhmm… at least the students are safe right?" Lenalee said as she tried to cool Candice and Samantha down but it was totally useless.

"LIKE I CARE!!" Lara hissed as she was about to join with beating Lavi up.

Not long their phone began to ring. Candice picked it up and heard that it was the principal of the school. Everyone in the house began to gather around as they tried to hear the conversation. They couldn't tell what Candice's emotion as she talked at the phone. She then hanged up the phone and gave a blank expression at first. But not long she then ran towards Lavi and glomped him down.

"Thank you Lavi!!" She said.

"What did the principal say anyway?" said Alice.

"He said that the tests are now cancelled due to the fire! That means our butts are saved!"

"YAY!!" The girls cheered for freedom while the Exorcists sighed in relieved.

When the situation was already cleared, including the cleanup in the kitchen, everyone gathered around the living room to talk about their school. The joys of having school fiestas, meeting new people and having air-conditioned rooms like the Audio Visual Rooms and the Computer Labs, the torture of having homework, projects, and quizzes, and let's not forget their teachers, sure there are times that they are so-called killjoys, but there are times that they can have fun and make the students learn their lessons easily.

"Your school is amazing!" Lenalee smiled.

"Is the cafeteria really that big?" Allen said

"Tracy-chan! I wanna go to school too!" Lavi glomped Tracy while Tracy sighed like it was normal for her.

"Okay then, you take my place~" Tracy gave a smile.

"Aw… I want to go to school with you"

"Sorry to break it to you guys, but most of us here are scholars." Ellie said.

"Hey, isn't Wednesday a special day in our school?" Lara pointed out the events of the school. "It's the day where students from other countries will come to visit our school."

"You mean a foreign-exchange student program" Alice concluded. "What about they go by that day?"

"They can but—"Tracy interrupted as she stayed calm as possible. "They need to have uniforms, ID's and stuff like that. And it's a complete waste of money"

"Yeah… a complete waste of money…" Candice sighed. "Unless…"

Everyone suddenly faced Samantha, knowing that she has the money to do that kind of things.

"Oh no… No! No! No!" Samantha shook her head in denial.

"Aw come on Sam! Trace, help me out here…" Candice pleaded like a little girl.

"Hmmm… I wonder…" Tracy smirked. "You know the saying Sam, you just got to love a man in uniform."

Samantha faced Allen, and then imagined him in a school uniform. She began to flustered when she though that he looked so 'hot' in it. She sighed in utter defeat. "You win, but I'm only taking Allen."

"Won't Allen be lonely when he gets to school?" Ellie said.

"But…. But…"

"Won't you get lonely Allen?" Tracy asked, knowing Samantha's weakness was Allen.

"I guess so.." Allen gave a sad smile and Samantha saw this.

"Uh… well… hold on!" She then took out her phone and began to dial. "uh… How much do I have in the bank… okay… really?... I'll be withdrawing some of it later." After that, she then faced the others and sighed. "You win…"

"Now that's settled." Tracy chuckled. "You guys can go.."

The Exorcists cheered, with the exception of Kanda, who gave a 'tch', knowing that he couldn't say no and that they'll go with the same conclusion.

* * *

Ladymagix: Okay, this may not be the best chapter I made so far. But in the next chapter, this seriously includes their life in school. I wonder what will happen; will they be like celebrities that the students would want their autographs? What club activities will they pick? Hahaha anyways… I'm going to update as soon as I can. PEACE OUT~


	10. School Life part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

* * *

It was finally the day of the foreign-exchange student program. The girls were a little hesitant about the Exorcists coming to their school. But the thought of 'it's only for a few days', gave them a bit of relief. They then took a deep breath and their stuff to school.

Usually in their school routine, Tracy and Lara were usually the ones who cooked breakfast since they got up early in the morning. Luckily with Lenalee around, cooking was a little faster for them. The others soon followed and the last one who woke up was Candice, so she was the one who washed all the dishes with Allen. Since it was still early, the girls thought of some excuses that might help the Exorcists to avoid the torturing rules of the school.

"Okay, here are the rules…" Tracy said.

"No weapons…"

"Don't tell where you came from…"

"Don't get in trouble with the Administrators…."

"Especially with the prefects…"

"And the principal…"

And everyone agreed.

Everyone except for Candice and Allen left for school. Candice took a deep breath and as she waited for Allen to come down to the Living room, her jaw dropped as she saw Allen in his uniform that Samantha bought for them and noticed that is scar was not noticeable thanks to Ellie and her amazing make-up skills.

"Is this okay? I don't look stupid right?" Allen said as he fixed his coat.

"Uhmmm… no not at all" Candice said as she tried to stay calm as possible. Avoiding eye contact from Allen for she didn't want to blow her cover of her shyness, she turned around and looked at the clock. "Oh Fuck, We're late!" she then grabbed her bag and Allen's arm as they headed out to school.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit! We're really late! This is your fault Allen!" Candice said as she ran as fast as she could but Allen was ahead by a few inches.

When they have finally reached their destination, the gates were closed and there was a prefect who was waiting for the late-comers; unfortunately they were included. Candice began to shiver as she saw the prefect while Allen tried to calm her down. Since it wasn't much of a choice for them, the approached the prefect and waited for their punishment. But to their surprise, they were the only ones who were excused. The prefect was told that the reason why they were late was because the new student (Allen) was lost along the way and a 'noble' student from their school was able to sacrifice her time just to lead him here even though she'll become late herself.

"_We're saved!" _ They thought as they went to the assembly.

* * *

It was finally the time of the assembly. Allen went ahead backstage and met the others, while Candice went as swiftly as she could to her seats with her friends.

"Hey Candice, I can see that the prefect believed the excuse we made" Alice giggled.

"Yeah… but how did you—"

"The power of a celphone with a fake call application…" Samantha smirked as she pulled out her phone and let them listen to Allen's recording which was a while ago.

"…And the power of my amazing acting" Ellie smiled as she explained how she persuaded the prefect to excuse them.

"Shh… come on guys, we don't want to get into trouble." Lara said.

"Yeah, the principal is looking at us" Tracy added.

Not long, the girls of the student body began to shriek while the boys began to cheer like some celebrity suddenly came into the school. The group turned to the source of the shriek; it was actually the Exorcists, standing on stage for the introduction. Allen and Lenalee were representing as students of the highschool while Lavi and Kanda

"_I wonder if these people, who don't read manga nor watch anime, will react about the truth?" _the girls sighed.

As the Exorcists finally went down the stage, the girls began corner them down and asked them to take a picture with them.

"Oh geez, what are we going to do?" The girls started panicking as they thought of a backup plan for the cornered Exorcists. I wasn't expected that it turned out like this.

"Hehehe… I always wanted to use this…" Tracy smirked as the girls ran towards the stage. "Hey, Guys…." She shouted "Now you see us…" she pulled out a weird ball from her pocket. "And now you don't… "She then threw the ball and smoke suddenly appeared around the stage.

* * *

When the smoke was all cleared the people on stage suddenly disappeared. After that, the prefects controlled the student as they continued their program.

As they finally from the clutches of the shrieking students, they were finally able to reach a place no student can ever find during a special event, the Visual Rooms. Everyone panted in relief and the principal went inside to discuss about the orientation. The girls sighed as they realized that the Exorcists needed to participate to all the activities that were available for the 3-day program and at the same time, the girls asked about the identities to be revealed to a minimum for the reason of the situation of their school was too risky, especially to Samantha since she was the one who made this possible.

The first day was the Cultural day, everyone gathered in the center of the school and saw a lot about stuff from each nation, from cuisines to historical imitations made by the students. Before they could reach the different booths, two persons pulled the girls and the Exorcists to the back of the stage, where the entire theater group was getting ready for the play.

"CANDICE!! ALICE!!" said one of the guys who pulled them here. He was apparently a college student and one of the directors of a certain play.

"Brother!?" the twins said simultaneously.

"Lander?!" the girls replied. "What's going on here?!"

"Well…" Lander pointed at his friend director named Jesse' who was pulling his hair and was walking in an intense manner.

"WHERE ARE THE ACTORS!!!?" he yelled as he began shouting to other students in a panic way. Then suddenly began to feel all depressed and then sulked in one corner. "I have failed."

"Hey, Traps!" Tracy suddenly kicked the sulking director. "Will you stop sulking and tell me the reason why we're here!"

"Look, we need someone who will play as a prince and memorize all of lines in the span of 1 hour!" Jesse' said.

"Well… that's not our problem!" Lara huffed as she was about to stormed out the door.

"Did I mention that you guys will be suspended because of the prank you girls made?" Lander sighed as he told the situation about the soon to be suspension.

"_That wasn't our fault!" _the girls sighed in defeat.

"Hey, isn't this one that we made?" Ellie said as she read the lines of the script.

"That's why we chose you as a princess!" Landers said. "Come on, I know you're good in plays!" And Ellie finally gave in.

"WE NEED A PRINCE! PRINCE!!" Jesse' began to sulk again. "What's the use? It's impossible to memorize a really hellish script in a mere of one hour…"

"Memorize eh…" Everyone began to face at the person who was really good at memorizing stuff. _"Lavi.." _ They thought.

"What about this dude!" Candice said as she pulled Lavi out. "He can memorize like hell!"

"Can I join?" Lavi said.

"NO!!!" Ellie protested as her cheeks began to turn red. _"I wanted Kanda…"_

"We don't have much of a choice here." Jesse' said as he gave a pat of Lavi's shoulder. "You're in!"

"Hey, you look like a dude from a certain anime…" Lander said. Realized that he was a fan of D. Gray Man, the girls suddenly stepped on his foot as they tried to silence him.

"Uhmmm… maybe because of the eyepatch?" Alice said.

"Yeah.. Right… he has a eye condition.." Samantha said. _"That was a lame excuse"_

"Well… whatever it is, it's perfect for the play!" said Jesse' as he pulled Lavi to the dressing room.

"Now we need you! You! And you!" Lander suddenly pointed at Candice, Allen, and Kanda. "You guys are perfect for the costumes." He then pulled out the costumes.

"But… BUT!!"

"No buts little sister!" Lander pulled his sister in.

"Like hell I'm going to this!" Kanda hissed.

"You get to fight with the white-haired dude" Lander said.

"We'll see who's weak now Moyashi." He suddenly gave out a killing intent around the area.

"It's Allen Ba-"

"OKAY, MOVING ON!" Tracy pushed them to the dressing room.

"Which reminds me…" Lara interrupted.

"What's the play all about?" Lenalee asked as the directors gave out a leaflet of the play. It was a picture of pirates, with prince and princess on it. She then smiled as she thought that it might be fun.

"_this is going to be a long day…"_ the girls sighed.

* * *

And it's done~~ if you guys have any suggestion for the play part please don't hesitate. I want it to be more fun and exciting at the same time. As I find some inspiration for the next chapter I'll update as soon as I can. **Reviews help a lot! ** PEACE OUT~!


	11. School Life part 3

Thank you so much for the reviews! really appreciate it~!

**To camitake: **Gomen~! Gomen! Gomen! I'm really sorry for not uploading this sooner~~ T_T

**Story so far: **The girls got surprise of seeing Allen, Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee in their own living room. But it was also a surprise to the Exorcists as they found out that they were in the 21st century.

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM... but I own the OC's so yeah no stealing.**

* * *

As the students prepared their own things for their extra-curricular activities, the people from the theater club began to hand out fliers as an advertisement to the club. They were excited as they were about to start a play that the students will not get bored and it was a once in a lifetime event that the people in the school will enjoy not only in the play, but also getting to know the 'foreign' students.

"Evil persons…" Tracy sighed as she handed out fliers to the other students. "Sorry about this guys."

"Don't worry about it Tracy, We're having fun" Lenalee said as she tried to comfort Tracy.

"AW~ Tracy-chan is really cute in that." Lavi pointed at Tracy who was wearing a pirate costume only instead of pants, Tracy was wearing a skirt.

* * *

[Flashback]

"Here!" Lander and Jesse' suddenly gave a stack of leaflets to promote their play to the Exorcists and to the girls. "Now go forth and multiply!"

"That still sounds so wrong!" Candice said as she held in her laughter.

"No, this is wrong! I'm not even part of this club!" Tracy protested as she complained that she didn't want to join the play and yet she was wearing dress that was part of the play. "You guys know that I go ballistic if I go on stage!"

"Then give it to your classmates!"

She was about to throw all of the leaflets to the trash can, but was stopped by Candice who was holding her arms.

"Come on Trace! Don't leave me like this!" Candice tugged Tracy's sleeve as she pleaded. "My twin is gone and Ellie Lara and Samantha went to their respective clubs!"

"Hey, it feels like your saying that I don't have a club." She sighed.

"Wait you have a club Trace~?" Jesse' teased at the embarrassed Tracy.

"Can it Traps, don't make me go all yandere on you!" Tracy hissed and cracked her knuckles for a threat. While Jesse' began to hide behind Lander for replying for her threat.

"Look, we are short-handed today. And bringing the foreign students is a big plus for the play. AND you won't get in trouble with the principal anymore." Lander explained to the others that the reason that the girls were at the verge of being suspended was that the administrators thought the girls made a certain prank that disturbed the whole student body. (Read chapter 9)

"Geez…" Tracy sighed in defeat.

[End of flashback]

* * *

"I'm sorry Trace~~~" Candice suddenly appeared and glomped at the sulking student.

Tracy sighed again as she gave out the fliers to the students.

Some time later, the Exorcists except for Kanda who was with Johan doing the Kendo club, Tracy and Candice began to gather around and finally helped them giving out the fliers to the other students.

"Hey there, ladies~" Lavi said as he handed out fliers to the girls. Unfortunately for him, he got busted.

"Stop flirting and start handing out the leaflets" Tracy said as she gave a bigger stack of fliers for Lavi to give out.

"uuuhh, Tracy. I'm out. Should I go back and bring some more?" Lenalee said as she finally gave the last piece of flier to a student.

"_That was fast…"_ Tracy looked at Lenalee. "I guess it's alright…"

"No worries!" Candice suddenly gave out her half of the fliers. "You can get my share."

She smiled like she was saying that it's reducing her work.

"I wonder what the others are doing. What were their clubs again?" Allen asked as he came back from the cafeteria.

As Candice finally finished giving out all of the fliers, she sat down and answered Allen's question. "Well…Lara is in the cooking club, Samantha is the Culture club and Ellie is in the Music club…. and my sis is in the same club as Tracy."

"Really? What club?" Said Lavi, obviously done getting a lecture from Tracy.

"The writers club desu~ -meow" Alice suddenly appeared and glomped her sister.

"_Since when was she here?" _ Everybody thought.

"Alice! How'd it go wi- wait. What the hell are you wearing?" Tracy said as she noticed that Alice was wearing a maid outfit with matching cat paws and ears.

"oh this? Cute, right? Since the office was closed I tried looking for you guys and ended up in the theater club's dressing rooms. -meow" Alice smiled as twirled around like a little girl.

"So you stole it?"

"I prefer calling it borrowing it without L and J's knowledge~ meow~" Alice answered.

"You've been saying 'meow' lately…" Lenalee went closer to Alice and found something on Alice's cheek. "Chocolate?"

"Did you say CHOCOLATE?" Tracy and Candice said simultaneously as they went closer to Alice. Their faces became pale when they realized that she was eating chocolate for a while. "Oh…shit..."

"What?" Lenalee, Allen and Lavi said with a confused look at their faces.

"Alice…Alice…" Tracy tried to call her friend but there was no use until she said another name from her mouth. "Mo?"

"YEASSH~~?" Alice smiled like a hyperactive little girl. they began to realize that it was a bad idea to give her chocolates.

"OH SHIT! She ate some chocolate!" Candice placed all of the fliers aside as she grabbed her twin's arms. "This is not good if Lander found out."

"Not good? She almost destroyed Ian's house…. What more to the school!" Tracy said then gave a second thought of what she said. But before that she could say another word,

"TWACY~" Alice said. " Teh cwub pwesident is looking for yah!-meow~" she pointed out. Everyone turned to the direction where Alice was pointing and saw a female student who was carrying a folder filled with articles and essays.

"SECOND BANANA!" said the female student as she saw Tracy.

"Second…"

"Banana?" Everyone turned around and looked at Tracy who was obviously got used to that name. But that didn't mean that Lavi wasn't laughing. In fact he began to tease Tracy, but only in a short while when Tracy pinched Lavi's cheeks.

"Yeash… she's the assistant to everything in the club!-meow." Alice laughed and tumbled down like a little girl. Luckily, she was wearing shorts.

"Be quiet Mo!"

"Meow~" she sat down and began to cry.

"What did you do to Alice second banana?" said the female student.

"It's complicated Nikki." Tracy sighed. "Did you have any updates for the club?"

"Not exactly" Nikki sighed. "We're a little short-handed though, and one of our club members didn't finish editing the articles." She handed out a pile of essays composed of each member's works.

"Uh… Nikki, this is a lot." Tracy sighed. "This might a while… I'll be going ahead. I have to finish this so that I could compile it within the week." Tracy and Nikki went to their clubroom, leaving the others behind.

"What about Alice? Isn't she part of that club?" Allen asked.

"I think it will be better if she's with us" Candice concluded.

"With us?" Lavi pointed at the place where Alice was crying a while ago, but the crying girl wasn't on sight.

"Not again…. Where the hell is she?"

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen, the Cooking club has prepared a delectable snack as a late Valentines Day souvenir! And Let's not forgot their Famous CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!"**_

"_I think we know where she's heading" _ Everyone sighed and split up to find the missing hyperactive chocolate lover.


	12. School life part 4

_Ladymagix: Sorry for the long Long wait..I had to do some adjustments in College. Anyways, enjoy!_

_"I think it will be better if she's with us" Candice concluded._

_"With us?" Lavi pointed at the place where Alice was crying a while ago, but the crying girl wasn't on sight._

_"Not again…. Where the hell is she?"_

_"__Ladies and Gentlemen, the Cooking club has prepared a delectable snack as a late Valentines Day souvenir! And let's not forgot their Famous CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!"_

_"__I think we know where she's heading"__Everyone sighed and split up to find the missing hyperactive chocolate lover._

"WHEEEE~~!" Alice began to jump around as she reached her chocolate dream. With all her might, she ran as fast as she could before the others stopped her. Too bad, her attempt didn't come true.

"GRAB HER!" Candice shouted as Allen and Lavi grabbed Alice and held her down, preventing her to make any more damage.

"We made it…" They sighed in relief.

"What's going on here?" Lara ran towards the source of the noise. When she arrived, she saw the hyperactive girl being strained by Allen and Lavi. "You don't have to answer that anymore."

"LARA-CHI!~" Alice said with a childish voice.

"What happened to Alice?" the exorcists asked.

"To make the long story short, my sister becomes hyper when she eats or drinks anything that has to do with caffeine."

"Yeah, didn't you notice that she never drinks the mocha latte' that you gave her during our trip in the town square?" Lara sighed. "I guess we have to bring her back. I don't want her to go near to my club booth."

"I WANT MY CHOCOLATE! I WANT MY CHOCOLATE!-meow" Alice began to struggled her way our but no avail.

"Sorry Mo, we don't want to make a scene here" Candice said. "Lavi, Allen, can you bring her to my brother. I'll tell Lenalee that we found her."

"Nonononono! I want chocolate!" Alice pouted.

"Oh yeah! What are you going to do about it?" Candice replied with a threatening voice, she was obviously pissed off.

"This! –Hiyaa!" with all her might, she kicked Allen from behind. And without any warning, Allen landed on Candice with their lips touching each other. Everyone shouted as they saw the moment. But at the same time, they heard a clicking sound coming from behind. They turned around and saw a guy, who was a bit chubby, had a digital camera in his hands. Lara knew who that guy was; he was part of her club. His name was Paolo, but the girls called him Soundy.

"Wow, it actually works." Paolo then pressed a few buttons from the digital camera. "Cool! I have Candice's first kiss!"

"SOUNDY!" The girls shouted especially Candice. She was really flustered, as red as a tomato, when she had realized what she had done.

"Hey guys, I can't wait to give this to Samantha, or better yet, I'll post it on Facebook!"

"Wait, Aren't you suppose to be taking care of our booth Paolo? What the hell are you doing here!" Lara said.

"Let's get this straight here. You are the one in charge of the booth today. Since you disappeared, I came looking for you. Thank god I didn't regret it!" He smirked as he showed the picture.

"Wheee~! Send it to Facebook!" Alice said.

"Hey Alice, I'll send you the link soon~"

"S-O-U-N-D-Y…" Candice said with the intent to kill while Allen was in the frozen state like in the Ark; only he was the one who made the 'initiative' thanks to Alice.

"Oh look at the time. I need to get back to Sam- uh I mean to the club" Paolo made a head start and ran as fast as he could; not damaging the camera of course.

Candice began to chase Paolo along with Allen, who just got back from being frozen; and the others just sighed as they were being left behind.

It was already 1:30pm; it has been more than an hour since Candice and Allen lost Paolo from their sight. A bit tired from all the running, they took a quick break inside the Mini Theater Room, which was composed of a Flat screen that was big enough to watch a movie and seats that looked like it was from the office. They sat down one of the seats, and took their time to catch their breath.

"Man, that person can run despite his weight." Candice panted. "Great, Samantha is going to kill me when she finds out!" she then began to sulk like some girl in the Anime.

"More like someone's going to kill me first." Allen smiled and tried to cheer Candice up. "We'll find him soon" he then looked around; and in awe, he was fascinated with all the technology in the room. What do you expect from a person from the 19th century?

Candice turned to Allen, and her face suddenly became red when she realized that her first kiss was already taken. She couldn't say a word for she was afraid that she might stutter, making it harder for her to talk to him.

"Is something wrong?" Allen looked at Candice, but Candice shook her head and turned to the other side. That was when Allen remembered what Paolo said, that Allen took her first kiss. "I-I'm sorry… Were you saving it for a special someone?…" he said with a bit of embarrassment.

"I-I-it's alright… N-n-n-not a big deal!" She said. _"Oh man… I stuttered"_

"If that's the case…" Allen went closer to the flustered girl and lifted her chin. Candice's heart began to palpitate even more when she realized that their faces were really close to each other. Candice squint her eyes and waited.

To her surprise, Allen rubbed her lips with his right arm; like he was wiping off something on her lips.

After that, Candice coughed a bit to get a bit of air then finally looked at Allen's face.

"There." He said. He let go of her chin and smiled. "That guy will be lucky when he'll receive that from you. And don't worry; we'll get it back… So smile"

"_Crapcrapcrap! I almost fell for him!"_ She thought as her emotions began to mix up. _"It's no wonder that Samantha likes Allen… Gaahh! She's going to kill me!" _she turned around as she tried to avoid changing her expressions on her face.

"Candice?"

"T-thanks…" she then stood up as she kept her emotions to herself. "We seriously need to find Pao-."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" they suddenly heard Samantha shouting out those words.

"Did she find out?"

"Oh crap! I'm not mentally prepared for her!" she yelped like the worst was already waiting at her footsteps. "We gotta hide!" she then closed the door to buy them time to hide somewhere in the room.

"Over here." Allen grabbed Candice's arm and hid inside the lockers.

"It's kinda cramped in here" she whispered.

"Please bear with it for a while." He replied. He then wrapped his arms around her to make a little more space. Candice wanted to scream on the top of her lungs, but she didn't want be heard. Instead, she held her breath and tried to hold it in for the moment.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Samantha finally barged in the room. She began to search around then finally, she noticed the lockers. "Even a person can get in…" she said.

"She's here…" she thought as she hugged Allen as tight as she could.

Samantha was about to open the lockers until….

"Samantha?" she turned around and saw Tracy holding a pile of papers. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that question" she hissed. "Have you seen Candice and Allen coming here?"

"Just because they're together does not mean they're lovers." Tracy said with a hint of anger. "Sorry, I'm a bit tired. And we already reserved this for the club, so it's impossible for anyone to get in here without my permission."

"_Ouch… you're sure know your limits Tracy.." _ They thought.

"You should hurry back Sam; your moderator is looking for you." She sighed.

"Okay fine…" Samantha pouted. "Good luck on your club, and don't let that person get to you…" she the left and silence went around the room.

Tracy closed the door and placed all of the papers on one of the chairs. Then, she went towards the lockers as if she knew that someone was inside. "Candice, Allen, you can come out now…" she opened the locker and saw them hugging.

"How did you know that it was us?"

"I can smell cologne a mile away" she said as she took a quick sneeze. "By the way, how long are you guys going to hug each other?

Candice and Allen glanced at each other. Realizing their situation, they swiftly let go and went out of the locker. Even though Tracy didn't care about what she saw, their faces were still red.

"I'm doomed! Soundy gave it to Samantha! Or worse, he might have already posted it on Facebook!' Candice panicked.

"Soundy? Paolo and Samantha didn't see each other the whole day." Tracy said.

"HUH? Then why was she looking for us?"

"You know Samantha… "She stopped there when they already had the idea on how much a jealous person can do, specifically Samantha.

"But how did you know that?" Candice gave a confused look on her face.

"Because he was with me the whole time" Tracy took out a camera from her pocket; it was the same camera that Paolo used a while ago.

"THE CAMERA!" Candice shouted. "uhhh… Tracy did you happen to see…"

"You mean about you guys? I deleted it." They were relieved when they heard Tracy's words.

"Thanks Trace, you're a life saver!"

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Tracy then gave a bang at one of the lockers. To Allen and Candice's surprise, they saw Ellie and Kanda inside one of the lockers with the same position as they had a while ago.

"Ellie? Kanda?" they said simultaneously.

"It's just beansprout" Kanda said.

"It's Allen, idiot Kanda."

"Hey Candice, how's it going?" Ellie smiled like it was only natural for her.

"You tell us…" Candice said.

"Hehehe… I'm sorry that we disappeared. You see, they were a lot of people who were fans in the last Cosplay Convention, but I wasn't the only one who had fans" she giggled. "But what about you guys?"

Tracy sighed. "Ellie and Kanda were hiding from vicious fans and stalkers; Candice and Allen were hiding from jealous Samantha… that's not something that you see everyday" She then sat down on one of the comfy seats and took out a pile of DVD's in her bag. "So… Wanna watch? I have to make a movie review, so we're excused."

"Okay… but what about the play." Allen asked.

"About that…" Tracy smirked as she explained what happened.

"THE PLAY IS GOING TO HAPPEN BY THE NEXT SEMESTER! I TALKED TO TEACHER!" Lara gave a terrifying look at the guys.

"B-but we're already preparing…" Jesse' stated.

"Yeah, for the World's Funniest Videos!" Alice hissed. "You guys knew from the start that there will be a chocolate fountain, especially you Lander!"

"But you'll be suspended!"

"Correction, you'll be suspended" Samantha said. "Tracy talked to the prefect; there was no suspension to begin with." She then cracked her knuckles and a murderous aura surrounded her.

"I'm really sorry for my brother. He always does this whenever something catches his attention." Alice said to Lavi and Lenalee.

"No, it's alright. We had fun anyway." Lenalee said. After that, Alice's phone began to ring. She picked it and saw the message.

"Hmmm… Tracy said that she's with Candice and the others, and they're watching a movie at the mini theater room. "

"Amazing! A movie!- What's a movie?" Lavi said.

"It's a surprise~!" Alice smiled. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

"What about them?" Lenalee pointed at the two girls; like they were about to kill the two guys in front of them.

"They can catch up." Lavi smiled. They then went to the Mini Theater room and left the others behind.

"WE'RE SORRY!" Lander and Jesse' ran as fast as they could while Lara and Samantha chased them with sports equipments in their hand. All was fun in the first day.

Ladymagix: Hope you like it… the next chapter would be even better, especially on the second day but until then… PEACE OUT!


	13. Introduction to chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own . only the OC's**

* * *

"uh… are you sure that it's a good idea?" Candice said.

"Sis, don't you trust me?"

"Sure go ahead… expose their secret to the people."

"Aww… Just because Tracy and Lara aren't here, doesn't mean that you have to be a killjoy!" Alice pouted and took out a video camera which was from Lander. "Besides, it's just a fun competition."

"Fun competition huh?" Candice pointed to the group of people who were cheering for Allen and Kanda who were having a sword fight.

"50 on the Samurai dude!"

"100 on the cute guy!"

"They're really into it." Lavi said.

"Is this really necessary?" Lenalee said with a worried look on her face.

"Of course it is… and besides, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Alice said. Unfortunately, her question was answered right after that.

Time to settle this Beansprout!" Kanda hissed.

"oh really now.." Allen gave the first slash, but it was blocked by Kanda's quick moves. After that, Kanda had the opportunity to counter, so he bended his knees and attack Allen on his feet.

Everyone cheered. The guys cheered for their awesome moves while the girls cheered for their favorite guys.

"Wow, this is one cool fight" Ellie said.

"Yeah, you don't see this everyday" Samantha said as she went close to get a better view. "GO ALLEN! BEAT HIM DOWN!" she yelled when her fangirl mode finally kicked in.

"No way! Kanda will bring Allen down." Ellie and Samantha began to exchange glares and killing persona, which were a fox persona for Ellie and a tiger persona for Samantha.

"Woah! We have another fight here." Johan chuckled. "This is one hectic school festival!"

"Hey Johan!" The girls said as they moved away for a bit.

"Sorry about this Johan, I wanted to make sure that your club will be a success." Alice explained.

"Are you kidding me? These guys will give me more than extra merits for this" Johan said as he continued to watch the brawl.

Everyone cheered again as Allen was about to make his final move. With one quick attack, he was about to hit Kanda; however, instead of him, Allen destroyed one of the trophy cases. After that, they heard a whistling sound. The students yelped as they knew where it came from. They immediately scattered as they tried to prevent any punishment.

"Oh… shit…" they thought.

Everyone who was involved waited outside of the office. The girls began to tremble a bit upon hearing the lectures of the principal and the prefect from the inside while the Exorcists tried to calm them down. Not long, the office door opened and Tracy, Lara, and the prefect went out of the room, bringing a tensed atmosphere with them.

"Make sure that this will not happen again" The principal said and left.

"Uhhh… Tracy…. Lara…" they said as they tried to figure out their expressions of their faces.

Then finally they saw Tracy with a smile on her face, but they felt a murderous aura on her.

"That's it! I'm burning the school!" she said like she was about to get some kerosene and a lighter.

"_She really hates the school!" _They thought as they grabbed her from behind.

"Uh… isn't that a bit too much?" Candice said.

"You're right…" Lara sighed. "I'll start with them first!" her man-hating side took over as she aimed for the guys.

"Apologize!" Lenalee grabbed Allen and Kanda by the ear.

"I don't think that an apology would help us right now." Tracy sighed. "They broke the last rule: Don't ever get in trouble with the prefect especially to the principal."

"I won't forgive them." Lara said and both went out.

It took a while to calm the two of them down. They went to the cafeteria to eat their lunches. Tracy and Lara were silent the whole time. They didn't even tell what had happened inside the office. The suspense were killing them, they felt an extreme guilt as the silent treatment went on the whole lunch.

They both finished eating, and decided to go to the second floor of the high school building. They couldn't take the tension anymore; they were choosing who had the guts to speak up to them. When Alice was chosen, she grabbed Tracy and Lara by the arm and held it so tight.

"I'm so sorry!" she said with tears in her eyes. The others followed.

"If it makes you feel any better Trace…" Candice replied. "Lavi will give you a-"

"Are you crazy!" Tracy blushed and went further away. She knew that the last part of the sentence was the word "kiss", and she was aware that Lavi was still there.

"Come on Lara" Ellie said to her childhood friend. "It was an accident. And you can hit them later if you like."

"Just don't hurt Allen" Samantha added.

Tracy and Lara looked at each other, and then looked at the others. They sighed and went closer to them.

"I'm not mad at you guys" Tracy said. "It just that, the timing was really bad."

"What's the punishment?"

"Expulsion." Their eyes widened as they heard that word.

"WHAT!"

"Don't joke around Trace." Lara interrupted. "Tracy already paid for the damages."

"Thankfully only the glass was shattered… luckily I know where I could find affordable and yet great quality glass."

"I could've have paid for it you know." Samantha said.

"You already paid the clothes and the enrollment for Allen and the others…. And-"

"and?"

"There's a certain someone who wants my head remember?" Tracy said. She told the story of how rebellious she was last year. She was a part of the Writers' Club with Alice. All of the members had best time, not only they had a great advisor, but all of them were really talented in writing. All of it changed when the Activities Coordinator dissolved their club for not enough members. The members couldn't stand it. They wanted to bring that person down, but they didn't want to hurt him in anyway. They decided to collect all of their works and have them publish. It was a long shot, but it was worth it. They gave a book to not only their advisor, but also to the Coordinator as well. As of the moment, the members of the Writers' Club were on standby, and the Coordinator gave them another chance. He would only accept the book and the club if the members can endure the request. They agreed to the challenge.

"They are so arrogant." Tracy stretched her arms. "I hope they die in ashes"

"You hate a lot of people Trace…" Lara said and Tracy just sighed.

"Speak for yourself, Certified Man-hater."

"What's the request of the Coordinator?" Alice said as one of the members.

"I forgot that you were absent. I'll tell you later, just not now."

"Tracy!" Alice pouted. "You're abusing your power as the Second Banana."

"Second Banana eh…" Tracy went closer to Alice and pinched her cheeks hard enough to shed tears. "Then don't make any crazy ideas that involves them; without my consent"

"Owwwiiieee…"

Ellie went towards Lavi and whispered in his ear. _"psst, do me a favor before she rips her cheeks out." _ Lavi listened to the favor. After a few minutes Lavi went closer to Tracy.

"What?" Tracy huffed, but then listened to Lavi. Not long, Tracy's face became more and more red like a huge secret was already known. She suddenly released her grip from Alice's cheeks and shouted like a disappointed fangirl. "I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"What did you say to her?" Allen whispered to Lavi.

"Well… I said that-"

"Say that to anyone and I swear I'll murder you." Tracy gave a murderous intent around Lavi. Lavi just gulped and went behind Allen. Tracy sighed in defeat. She had no choice but to tell everyone the request. She went a bit closer as everyone gathered around.

"I… Uh… sorta…going to the preschool and take care of the preschool children. "

"Wait… you mean taking care of kids?" Samantha said.

"Not just little kids, including a few toddlers from the daycare center."

"Maybe we should help." Candice suggested.

"Yeah, we can help." Lenalee said.

"You don't have to trouble yourself Lenalee, you might have a hard time."

"It's the least we could do after what happened." Allen said.

Tracy and Lara looked at them with hesitation. They weren't sure if they can handle it.

As they were about to tell them, they heard a stampede right behind them. They turned around and saw a group of students, mostly girls, running towards them. They didn't have the chance to run for they were already surrounded,

"You sneaky serpents! Taking them all to yourselves!"

"Yeah we want to be with the new students!"

"Are anyone of you guys single? I'm available!"

"You guys look familiar; do you know the Anime—"

"NOT GOOD!" Tracy pulled them as they started to run. Tracy and Lara had no choice. They were being chased by fans or taking care of kids that is impossible to do. They dragged their friends and pulled them into the preschool area. And thus, another obstacle awaits them

* * *

Meanwhile…

There were two students looking at the girls and the Exorcists at a distance. One of them grabbed her phone and dialed her friend's number.

"Hello?" said person who was on the phone. "So? What do you have for me? Do they look like the real deal?"

"It looks like it" said the other. "Are you sure about your source?"

"Trust me, it's really reliable."

"When are we going to expose them?" she asked.

The caller paused for a while then finally made her answer. "I guess it's time for a visit.."

* * *

Ladymagix: sorry I took so long… but another arc/parody has entered. It will be a great help if you choose a cute pairing… with kid of course.. anyways I hope you have fun in reading! PEACE OUT!


	14. Meet the beloved cousin

Ladymagix: Sorry for the late update guys; it was a bit tricky how to place my next chapter. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.**

* * *

"This is hard…"

"You don't know what I've been through lately, Allen"

"Okay Lenalee, in a count of three…"

"One… two… three!"

"Push Lenalee, Push!"

Finally it was free. Allen and Lenalee finally loosened the child's jacket zipper. The child smiled gleefully as she kissed both of them at the cheek as a thank you. They smiled back and bid the child goodbye. Tracy on the other hand, saw the whole time. She had a hard time hiding her laughter for she felt that conversation was so wrong if t hadn't been for their actions.

"What's so funny Trace?" Allen asked.

"Oh nothing~" Tracy coughed and recovered her composure. _"Just imagining how many people would react to that." _She thought.

It was after a while when the last child in the classroom was fetch by his guardian. Everyone had their share of cleaning up. Candice and Samantha arranged all of the toys. Lenalee, Allen and Lara cleaned up the dishes from all the snacks. Ellie, Kanda and Lavi arranged all the books and tables. Other than those people, Alice and Tracy who were the children's favorite big sisters fell asleep on the mats.

"Should we wake them up?" Lenalee said.

"I know how they feel. It's amazing that Tracy has an ability to be liked by little kids." Lara said

"Just admit that she's a child-magnet" Samantha said as they remembered the moment when Tracy was being pulled by little kids, wanted her to play. Tracy had a hard time saying 'no' to the little kids and it was by luck that Alice was there and saved her from all the pulling.

"Wake them up. They might catch a cold." Ellie said, and Allen went closer.

"Tracy, wake up"

"Mhmm… Five more minutes" Tracy said and moved farther away from Allen.

"Alice, wake up" Allen moved closer to Alice and she was able to get up. She stretched her arms and pulled out her cellphone to check if she had any messages. It was later that Alice realized that she needed to wake Tracy up.

"Trace! Trace! TRACY!" Alice immediately shook Tracy as hard as she could. "Wake up! There's an emergency!"

"What is it this time!" Tracy growled. "Does the principal want my head now?"

"No, Worse!" Alice showed the message to Tracy. "Your cousin does!"

_Re: Trouble brewing…_

_ Alice, I heard that my beloved cousin got in trouble with the principal for the new students' delinquency. And not only that, you allowed them to live with you! I cannot ignore this! That's why I'm coming to your place…. TODAY!_

"Oh…fudge…" Tracy suddenly became pale and dropped Alice's phone. Everyone noticed Tracy's reaction and read the message as well. "I need to run!'

"This does not look good." Samantha said and pulled Allen's arm. "We better get outta here Allen!"

"Kanda, let's get out of here before you'll lose mugen again!" Ellie grabbed Kanda.

"Lenalee, we should follow them." Lara calmly held Lenalee's wrist.

"Lavi, you're coming with us!" Alice and Candice said as they grabbed Lavi's arm simultaneously.

The Exorcists didn't understand the situation, but the girls did say that they would explain later. They followed them all the way out of the preschool building and was about to make their way to the school gate. Although they were really close to escape, someone stopped them from doing so. It was a young girl, who was a year older than Tracy. She had long black hair tied to a pony tail. Her uniform was almost similar to theirs except for the ribbon. And from their expression, it was the girls' worse fear.

"Hi Cuz! I hope you weren't running away like the last time." She said with an innocent look on her face. They weren't deceived by her looks. Instead they were afraid that the one of the ultimate D. Gray-man fan girls would know the truth.

"S-Sen! You wanted to see me?" Tracy said and gave the other the signal to run. Understanding their friend's position, the girls grabbed the Exorcists and ran to a safer place. Once there, they were able to talk peacefully with them.

"I had enough…" Kanda finally spoke up and began to give out a very murderous aura. "I've been dragged everywhere since I came here…"

"Uwaaahhh! We're sorry!" The girls, with the exception of Lara and Ellie, began to tremble.

"Hey" Allen said with their usual aura whenever they fight.

"What?" Kanda growled.

"Enough you two!" Lenalee finally broke the fight and pushed them to the side.

"You have to remember that you got Tracy into trouble." Lara said while the other gulped.

"Setting that aside…" Lavi butted in. "Who was that person?"

"That was Tracy's cousin, Sen. In this country, we have closer ties to our family. We are even close to our 3rd degree cousin." Lara said. "And about her… well, let's just say that it will be a bad idea to meet you guys."

"Huh? How come?" Lavi asked. "She looks cute."

"_What's the right way to say 'she's the ultimate fan of you guys' in a non-shocking way?"_ The girls thought.

"Anyway, it's a bad idea!" Samantha commented.

"Yeah! Bad idea!" the twins said simultaneously.

"What's a bad idea?" Everyone jumped as Sen appeared out of nowhere. Sen looked at the Exorcists with an innocent smile on her face and went closer to them without the girls interfering.

"Hi, I'm Tracy's cousin Sen" She said. The Exorcists were about to say their name but stopped when the girls gave the signal that they shouldn't say it.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongues?" Everyone gulped as the atmosphere around the area became intensed. Sen became more suspicious at them. She looked like she was already aware of something that they couldn't figure out. Despite that, they tried to hide their fear and avoided the truth to be known.

"Hey girls, I know you're hiding something from me." They yelped as she went towards them. They were shaken about their situation. They were about to tell the truth until…

"Why didn't you guys tell me that you're doing a costrip." Sen smiled even wider and the girls sighed in relief. "They even look like the real deal."

Sen began to poke at Lavi "But~" she immediately grabbed Allen and threw him as far as she could.

"How dare you get my beloved cousin into trouble ya wuss!" Sen said with a murderous intent. "I'm going to string you up, spin the rope and send you flying."

"_They really are related." _They thought as they felt the same aura whenever Tracy was in her murderous stage. Sen immediately chased Allen but was stopped when Tracy gave a pat on her shoulder.

"Will you stop acting like Arisa from Fruits Basket?" Tracy sighed. "You're scaring people."

"Tracy~~" Sen looked at Tracy and hugged her as tight as she could. "Did the evil guys rape you in your sleep? But if it was intended, I'll support you all the way."

"Gosh Sen…" Tracy covered her face from embarrassment. "You're supposed to be a college student."

"You're right, I should be more mature at these kinds of stuff." She cleared her throat and gracefully went towards the Exorcists. "I apologized for earlier, I was only afraid of Tracy's future." She said politely.

Everyone sighed in relief as the atmosphere mellowed down- but not for long when Sen said those words. "Well, if one of you guys is going to marry her, then you have my blessing!" and then pointed at Kanda. "Pick this dude, he has nice biceps!"

After that, Kanda and Ellie wanted to kill Sen. But it was not needed, for Tracy interrupted by whacking her with Candice's mighty fan.

"Stop saying repulsive things!" Tracy then pinched her cousin's cheeks, making sure it would be as red as her flustered cheeks.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I give! I give!" She said and Tracy released her grip. Sen rubbed her cheeks as she whined in pain. "EEBIILL!" She said with crocodile tears but she immediately recovered her composure. "Okay, moving on! Hope you like the show~" She smiled and everyone else got tired.

"She's your cousin?" Allen whispered to Tracy.

"Unfortunately…" Tracy sighed

"This person is…" Allen thought of a proper term for her kind, he was about to answer, but Sen overheard their conversation and interrupted.

"I'm weird and proud of it!" She gave two thumbs up for herself while the others sweatdropped. Sen noticed this. She sighed and pulled her hair down. "Okay, I'm serious this time." She had a serious look on her face and said in a calm and polite manner. "Tracy, you know that it's dangerous to get in trouble with the principal; you should've trusted them to accept the consequences." The girls sighed as they witnessed Sen's serious side.

"I totally agree with her." Lavi said when he saw her cute side. He reached out for her hand and went closer. "Sen right? What a cute name! How about we go somewhere and get to know each other?"

"You mean a date?" Sen said as the girls reminisced the time when Lavi and Tracy when on their date. They were about to wring Lavi neck and tell him that it was a bad idea, however it was saved when Sen gave her response.

"Thanks, but no thanks" She said as she pulled her hand away. "This is the 21st century, so I know that we're not going to a hotel just to play video games."

"_That did happen!" _They thought.

"I'm kidding about that…" She said. "I can't date a stranger now, can't I?" they were about to tell their names, but she pointed at each of them and guessed.

"Allen… Lenalee… Lavi… Kanda…" Everyone was shocked of what she said, especially the Exorcists. It was expected that she knew the names since she was a fan of the series. "Since you guys don't want to tell me your real names, I guess this would have to do~" she smiled.

"_But those are our real names."_ The Exorcists thought.

"Hehehe… Good one Sen" Candice said.

"Now that's settled…" She clapped her hands and grabbed Tracy by the arm. "Let's have dinner at your place." The girls hesitated and gulped for the coming events.

* * *

Ladymagix: It's me again, I hope it was funny~! and some people like Sen do exist! Oh yeah... I revised chapter 13, only for a bit. Well, that's all I have to say~ PEACE OUT!


End file.
